


Prom Night Prom Fight

by adventuress_writes



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Fighting Kink, Fist Fights, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Masochism, Polly's Toilet Wine, Sadism, Spoilers, Switching, semi-drunk sex, so proceed only if you don't care about the spoiler, this spoils a secret ending!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuress_writes/pseuds/adventuress_writes
Summary: Based on the secret ending with Damien, Oz is challenged to a fight on prom night by Damien, but things quickly escalate to something Oz only half-expected.





	Prom Night Prom Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit different from my other fics because it's written in 2nd person, limited POV similar to the game, but it's not a reader x ??? fic. Anyway, enjoy!!

You have had the strangest week. It all started when you ate that banana in the bathrooms that Damien was yelling at. Why he was doing that was beyond you. The guy has crazy anger issues. But, for some reason you found it attractive. And then he challenged you to fight on prom night. The way he said it almost made it sound like he was asking you to prom, but you were still beside yourself. Fighting Damien? And to make matters worse, he refused to sit with you at lunch the other day! You were getting mixed signals from the pyromaniac demon prince. God, this love shit is difficult.

Luckily, you got your good buddy Scott to teach you a few moves that would be sure to impress Damien. Hopefully that would be enough…

You stood looking in the bathroom mirror, Scott amping you up and straightening your bowtie. Man, you looked so hot! Too bad Damien was getting ready to beat you to a bloody pulp in a few minutes.

“Oz, my man! You got this! Show Damien who’s boss! Those punches I taught you will knock him off his feet!” Scott reassured, massaging your shoulders as you gripped the sides of the sink taking deep breaths.

“Are you sure? Damien’s pretty intense. Like, his middle name is violence. I’m not gonna beat him,” You remarked anxiously.

Scott scoffed playfully, “Pfft! It’ll be fine little buddy!”

“Hey, Oz, you ready?” Polly peaked her head into the bathroom.

You splashed your face with water and took one last deep breath, “Alright, let’s do this.”

You headed for the door, Scott following you at your heels loyally. Polly grinned and slapped you on the back as you passed her.

“Go get ‘em champ!” She encouraged you with her chill yet excited demeanor.

You chuckled nervously as you neared the dance floor which had been converted into a makeshift fighting ring. How? You’ll never know. Your Scary High classmates surrounded the ring, waiting eagerly for the fight to commence.You eyed Damien shadow boxing in one corner of the ring. He had already removed the white button up shirt and black bowtie he was wearing earlier. Should you do the same? You sighed as you began unbuttoning your shirt and had Scott help you untie your bowtie. Polly and Scott started to psyche you up like personal trainers.

“Oh, you’ll probably need a bit of this,” Polly handed him a nondescript solo cup filled with unscrupulous clear liquid.

“Polly, what the hell is this?”

Polly giggled, “Toilet Wine of course, you idiot! Now take a swig and get your ass out there!”

Polly was right, you did need this despite it’s terrible smell. You plugged your nose and downed the whole cup in one swift chug. It tasted surprisingly good. How is it that Polly could brew some of the best wine you had ever tasted in the school bathrooms? That was a question for another day, now was the time for a fight.

Polly left your side and moved to the middle of the ring between you and Damien, “Alright I want a fair fight…” Everyone in the crowd groaned, causing Polly to let out a joking laugh, “Just kidding, dumbasses! Fight your dirty little hearts out boys! Ready?” Polly glanced to Damien who gave her a bloodthirsty nod. She turned to you and you followed suit. It’s now or never. Polly backed up out of the way from the center of the ring as Scott left your side and receded into the crowded with a smile and a thumbs up. “FIGHT!”

As soon as Polly uttered the fateful words, Damien came barreling towards you, fists raised in a menacing fighting stance. But you were trained by the best: Scott! You raised your fists in a similar fashion feeling like a proper boxer. Damien threw the first punch, a hook that came straight for your face, but you ducked your head, dodging the blow. Seeing the opening, you acted quickly and gave Damien a swift punch in his side. He grunted and to your surprise, a smile began forming on his face.

And then he punched right in the nose! Ouch! You were too preoccupied with gazing at the demon’s sexy face to dodge or block that one. Damn! You could feel blood start to trickle down your upper lip. Damien’s eyes flashed dangerously. You’ve never seen him make that look before. It frightened you out of your trance and you threw a combination punch. Uppercut, hook, cross. You landed every hit! Damien stumbled back holding his jaw, but then he flashed that look again. What was it? Bloodlust? No, you’d seen that look before. Or perhaps sexual lust? It seemed to be a bit of both. It scared you, but it somehow turned you on. What the hell was happening?

Shit! You didn’t even see Damien coming, charging at you then socking you in the gut. You bent over, in pain, but Damien’s knee slammed into your face with tremendous force, causing you to stumble back.

You heard Scott cheering you on. In fact, he started chanting your name and the crowd caught on. Soon everyone in the auditorium was cheering your name. It renewed your strength and you ran at Damien, tackling him to the floor. You successfully threw him to the gym floor by using all your body weight to knock him back. You straddled his hips as your fists collided with his perfect muscled body. The sounds he made were halfway between pained grunts and hysterical laughter. He wrapped an arm around your neck and forcefully brought you down. He had you pinned against him. All you could do was kick your legs uselessly. But then you realized something. Something pressing up against your thigh from within Damien’s trousers.

“Damien!” You could barely utter in the confines of the demon’s oppressive grip.

“Are you quitting?” Damien asked through gritted teeth.

“No!” You replied. “I… Damien…” Your voice was almost a whine.

“Fight back, fuckhammer!”

You had no idea what that meant, but you obeyed him, trying your hardest to escape Damien’s grasp. With all your might, you rolled the onto your back, Damien on top of you, but his grip was shaken.

“This is a compromising position for you, Oz,” Damien jested, his voice dripping with lust.

Oh god, you could feel yourself getting hard. Again, what the hell was happening? You wrapped your legs around Damien’s lower abdomen and crossed your ankles, pulling him towards you. Instead of pinning Damien’s head and arms like Scott showed you, you clutched the sides of Damien’s face. He brushed a hand lightly against your cheek then went in for kiss. It was probably the most intense adrenaline fueled kiss you had ever had. Damien’s tongue found its way into your mouth almost immediately. You could taste the fire and brimstone of hell on his lips. Fuck, was it hot. After a few moments of making out, you could hear the disgusted noises of onlookers as they became quickly disinterested in the fight-turned-make-out session. Polly was the only one still cheering you two on.

“Let’s take this to the bathrooms,” Damien whispered sensually in your ear. As if you weren’t incredibly turned on already!

You loosened your grip on Damien so he could stand up. He helped you up and the two of you headed for the bathrooms, walking with Damien’s hand on your ass.

“WOOOO! Stay safe!” Polly cheered, chucking packets of condoms and lube at you two. How had you not thought of bringing condoms and lube to prom? Well, you were glad Polly somehow had what you were about to need. Damien pocketed the packets and they continued on to the bathrooms. 

The bathroom door hadn’t even began closing when Damien pushed you up against the tiled wall and began kissing you again. Your lips met in a heated exchange that left you both breathless and hopelessly horny. You pushed him away roughly, sending him stumbling into an open stall, seemingly drunk from his insatiable libido. He grinned widely, exposing his sharp teeth with a vicious hunger. You smirked as you moved towards him, locking the stall door behind you. Damien sat back on the toilet seat as you straddled his thighs and locked lips with him. You grinded your hips against the erection growing in his pants and he released a needy moan into your mouth. You wanted to fuck him so bad it hurt. You fumbled with the button and zipper on your trousers. It was then that you realized Polly’s Toilet Wine had hit you. Your vision was distorted, leaving your attempts to remove your trousers unsuccessful.

Damien chuckled, “You drank some of Polly’s Toilet Wine before the fight didn’t you?’

“How could you tell?’

“Polly handed you a fuckin ‘drink before the fight. And I could taste it on your tongue.”

You whined after failing another attempt at undoing your button and zipper. Damien let out another chuckle as he undid your pants for you. He kissed your neck as he pulled your dick out from your underwear and trousers.

“I wonder what shadow cock feels like.”

You laughed, “I wonder what shadow cock feels like in demon ass.”

Damien flashed the same lusty look from the fight at you again. He grinned ear to ear as he stood up from the toilet. You slid off his lap, then let him reposition you in the spot he previously occupied. He took the condoms and lube from his pocket and handed them to you so he could strip his trousers.

“Wow,” Was all your inebriated mind could think to say. Damien sported an impressive demon cock that almost made you a little self conscious. He must’ve realized this because he kneeled down and took your dick in his mouth. You could feel his tongue trail up your shaft and shivered at the cold wetness of Damien’s spit on your cock as he worked his way to the tip. It felt exhilarating, fuck, it felt so good. But then he removed his lips, your body nearly begging for more. Damien grabbed one of the condom packets you clutched in your hand and tore it open with his teeth. He slipped the pre-lubed condom down the length of your erect shadow cock as you moaned in response. He took a packet of lube from you and ripping it open, applied a fair amount on himself as well as your condom-covered cock just for good measure. Your hand moved to your dick as Damien slowly mounted you. The face he made as you entered him almost made you melt. He looked so vulnerable, so in love with you; it was an fascinating paradigm shift from when he was trying to kill you about 10 minutes ago. You reached your free hand out to caress his gorgeous face, but he swatted your hand away. His expression changed to something carnal, his eyes filled with desire.

“Fucking destroy me,” Damien commanded, a hand gripping your neck.

You clutched his sides as you used your abs and glutes to thrust Damien from your seated position. The stimulation was almost too much for you, but no not yet. Not until you had Damien screaming. You went harder and faster, trying desperately to find the right angle to thrust. He bounced up and down on your cock, in time with your thrusts, eliciting pleasured grunts from his lips every time. You made a minor adjustment to your angle causing Damien to cry out.

“FUCK YES! RIGHT THERE!”

The vulgarity and labored breaths that slipped from Damien’s lips filled your ears, making your head spin (or maybe that was the wine?). His grip on your neck tightened, constricting your airflow. It was complete ecstasy. You couldn’t hold it in any longer. You stopped thrusting and clung to Damien as you climaxed.

“NO! FUCK YOU!” He yelled in sexual frustration, obviously close to a climax of his own.

“Yeah, fuck me!” You yelled back at him in less angry tone.

He slipped off your cock a grabbed a condom packet and lube from the floor that you didn’t even realize that you had dropped. Through your blurry vision, you watched Damien prep himself then he peered up at you with an ardorous yet vengeful expression. He plucked you easily from your seated position on the toilet and pulled your trousers down to your knees. He pressed your back against the wall of the stall as he penetrated you with a breathy sigh. Pinning you against the stall wall, he fucked you mercilessly amidst your screams and strings of curses. It was almost too much, but you didn’t protest. A part of you wanted him to be rougher with you.

“Harder!” You shouted at him, though his face was just mere inches from yours.

Damien happily obliged with a grin and he kissed your neck as sped up his pace. He was going so fast it was like a jackhammer was fucking you, his inhuman speed destroying you from the inside out. You were seeing stars at this point. Not to mention his inhuman strength, crushing you against the stall wall. You could’ve sworn you felt a few ribs break from the pressure of the force Damien exerted.

It wasn’t much longer until Damien climaxed with a shudder and a loud “fuck.” You stayed there in his arms pressed up against him for a few moments until he regained the stamina to lift you off of him and set you on your feet. You were unsteady though from the alcohol and your legs felt like jelly from the relentless fucking. Damien noticed this and so he wrapped an arm around your waist, as he planted kisses on your face.

“Oh my god,” Was all you could utter. The pleasure you felt was overwhelming. You wished you could stay standing in Damien’s arms for the rest of eternity.

“Are you okay?” Damien asked concernedly, holding the sides of your face gently.

“Okay? I feel like I could fucking fly,” You professed with an adrenaline fueled laugh while slurring your words.

Damien grinned maliciously, “Really? Because I feel like I could burn down the FUCKING SCHOOL!”

You continued to laugh, placing a hand on Damien’s bare chest lovingly, “Fuck yeah! Let’s do that then!”

You two took your condoms off and threw them into the toilet tank because fuck whoever decided to use this bathroom next! Damien slid his trousers back on as you pulled yours up and redid the button and zipper.

“Hey do you have a sharpie or marker or some shit?” Damien asked you.

No, you didn’t, but you knew exactly where Polly kept her metallic graffiti sharpie. You held up a finger, signalling ‘hold on’ to Damien as you exited the stall and retrieved the sharpie from its hiding place behind the toilet in the stall over. You returned to Damien crouching, examining the graffiti on the stall wall and handed him the sharpie. He took it and began writing on the stall wall in a small blank space free of other graffiti.

“‘I fucked Oz against this wall?’” You read his writing aloud, “And you’re signing it?”

Damien finished writing and stepped back to admire his handiwork. The way he signed his little statement made you giggle; he made a small doodle of his face making that crazy expression he made from before. He handed the sharpie back to you, smiling uncontrollably as the two of you exited the stall you had just made love in. Before you could leave the bathroom, he grabbed your hand, pulling you towards him. You placed your other hand in his when he offered it and looked up into his fiery eyes. He kissed you with staggering softness. When he pulled his lips away from yours, you discovered his face was written with genuine admiration, his expression conveying his love-struck emotions.

“I love you,” he confessed, gripping your hands tightly.

You almost didn’t know what to say. Did he expect you to say ‘I love you’ back? Or maybe something snarky? All you did was gradually smile even wider than you had.

Damien scoffed, a blush forming on his already red cheeks, “Fuck you.”

You reached up to kiss him, even more passionately than the previous kiss. He met your kiss with equal force and added tongue. After a few moments, you pulled away and looked straight (more like gay) into his eyes.

“Let’s burn down the fucking school.”

That was better than any confession of love you could’ve outwardly said. To Damien that WAS your confession. He flashed that crazy smile again, but there was something new in that expression. Damien was head over heels in love you.

The two of you walked hand in hand out of the bathroom discussing your plan to burn the school to the ground. Fuck, did you love this violent pyromaniac of a demon.


End file.
